Fights and love
by Isajoi
Summary: It's a pretty bloody story. It starts somewhere after the Anime with some changes: First of all Lenalee doesn't know about Allen's past, second Allen is able to Change the form of his left arm (between the old shape and the new shape), third they thought that the Millenium Earl died and the Noah-family with him and last but not least they never met Jasdevi, so they are alive. Enjoy
1. The beginning

The only thing Allen heard was Lenalee screaming his name and then everything went black.

-earlier-

Lenalee and Allen were send off to destroy Akuma in a forest. Both of them knew they were on their own and a heavy fight had to come up.

As the white-haired's special eye noticed Akuma everything started. A whole lot of these demons showed up and the exorcists had to fight. Both of them were protecting each other.

Lots of Akuma surrounded Lenalee and aimed at her, their weapons charged and ready to fire. There was no chance for Lenalee to escape or dodge every bullet. She screamed for Allen's help as the Akuma started shooting. The green-haired girl closed her eyes waiting for the bullets to hit her but there was nothing.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see what was going on, even though she still was scared. She saw nothing but silver-grey around her and some flashes. Lenalee now realized that Allen protected her with his hand, forged by the innocence in his body. She was completely covered by that hand, that started to loosen it's grip on her.

"Allen! Are you alright, Allen?", she asked shouting, to make sure he would hear her question. "Don't ... worry ...", he answered, also shouting but with clearly audible heaviness in his voice.

Allen's hand hit the ground very hard with Lenalee still inside, but still it was a protecting shield for the girl. She felt safe but was worried about Allen, especially as black stars appeared on that hand. "Allen! You're poisoned ... by those Akuma!", she shouted. "Lenalee ... I'm sorry ...", the white-haired said. "For what?!", the green-haired asked confused. "For that!", Allen shouted and threw her away like a toy.

He transformed the hand to a gun and shot some of the Akuma dead. The stars on his body disappeared because of the parasite-type weapon his left arm was.

As most of the Akuma were dead Lenalee came back. She helped Allen to kill the rest, then she thanked the white-haired for saving her life. "Oh, no problem.", he replied as his eye suddenly again detected Akuma. "There's a strong Akuma nearby ... maybe level two ... or even higher ...", Allen said and turned around and looked into every direction to find that Akuma.

"Allen! Above us!", Lenalee said and the white-haired looked up. "Damn ...", he murmered as the Akuma started attacking them. Lenalee pulled Allen away a little, so the Akuma's first attack would miss them. The white-haired tried to shoot the demon but it doged the shots. Lenalee attacked it too but the Akuma was faster than her.

As it was finally distracted by Lenalee, Allen took the chance and shot the Akuma. This time he hit it and killed it. "Phew ... It's finally over ... Now I'm starving!", Allen said and Lenalee chuckled.

"Hm ... seems like you two are strong ... but not strong enough!", a voice behind the exorcists said. Both of them turned around and saw that the voice belonged to one of the Noah-family.

That man was more than just incredibly fast, it seemed like he was teleporting. He drew a sword and then moved so fast, that Lenalee and Allen couldn't see him anymore.

All of a sudden Allen got stabbed in the back, a sword piercing through his chest. He stared at the sword and held his hands at the height of the sword in shock. Lenalee stared at Allen and all she spat out was a quiet: "Oh, no ..." The man pulled his sword out of the exorcist's body and brushed away the blood. Allen fell to his knees, his eyes wide open and then he fell forward to the ground. The last thing he heard was Lenalee screaming his name and then everything went black.

"Allen! Don't die, Allen! Please ... please stay with me!", she cried. The one of the Noah-family laughed. "He's dead! My mission is finished, you girl are not the one I must kill, so I'll leave you!", he said and left with a scary laugh. Lenalee looked at him, then back at Allen's body.

She shook him softly. "Allen ... please ...", she thought. Lenalee activated her innocence and lifted the white-haired up. He was heavy but she was able to carry him for a while, so she tried to bring him back to the nearest base. The green-haired believed that someone would be able to help Allen, even if he really died. "If you're not dead ... Hang in there!", she whispered.

As she almost reached the base she noticed that Allen was taking a breath slow and weak but anyways he was alive! "Someone, please help me! Allen needs help! It's very urgent!", she shouted. Another exorcist ran to her and said: "I can help a little ... I am able to heal people but not very much ... I just found out that I can do such things ...", she said. Lenalee nodded and laid Allen on the ground. The other exorcist was a young girl, she leaned forward a little to have a better look on the wound, then she held her hands above Allen's body. You couldn't see anything happen.

Only as Lenalee saw a weak twitch of Allen's eyelids she knew that the power of the little girl had had an effect. She stopped and looked at Lenalee, then she said: "I'm sorry ... That's all I can do for now ... I still have to take care of some injured Finders ..." The green-haired nodded and lifted Allen up again. "Thanks to you, I'm able to carry him to the headquarter!", Lenalee said. "I'm sure he'll make it ... He's strong!", the little girl said.

Lenalee left the base and carried Allen as fast as possible to the headquarter. His breathing was a little stronger now but still he was very weak and he was losing blood. "Lenalee ...", Allen whispered weakly. "Yes? I'm here ...", she replied, tears welled up in her eyes as she heard his weak voice; she was happy that he was albe to speak, that he was alive but anyways she was very sad because of his condition. "Thank ... you ...", he said, his eyes still closed. "There's no need to thank me! You saved my life, now I'll save yours ... but still you have to stay strong, we're almost at the headquarter! I know there's someone who'll be able to help you! Just hang in there!", she said. Allen slowly opened one eye and replied: "I will ... stay alive ... and I ... will get well ... again ... don't worry ..." Lenalee nodded and hurried even more to finally arrive at the headquarter.

As she entered the huge building she shouted for someone to help Allen and immediatly some people came. They took Allen to some kind of hospital, where they tried to heal his wounds or at least stop the bleeding.

Lenalee wasn't allowed to follow, so she went to her brother. As she told him what had happened she cried. He tried to comfort her. "I read about the Noah-family ... the one who almost killed Allen was probably Devit ... I don't know where that Jasdero was ...", she sobbed. Now Komui was worried.

Suddenly the phone rang and Komui picked up. "Yes? ... I'm coming!", he said and ended the call. "I'm sorry, Lenalee ... I have to leave for a moment, okay?", he asked. She nodded and he left.

As he was gone a man entered the room. "I'm sorry, girl ... but your friend is dead ... but there is a chance to call him back!", he said. Lenalee looked at him and nodded. "I'll do it!", she said, even though she knew that it was the Millennium Earl who talked to her.

"Very well then!", he said and created a base for Akuma; on it's forehead was written "A. Walker". "Now you just have to say his last name and he'll come back! Your friend is something special!", the Earl added. Lenalee swallowed first, then she said: "Walker ..." And with that the base was alive. "Why did you bring me back?! Tell me!", he said. "Allen ...?", Lenalee asked a little shocked. "NO!", the Akuma base screamed. "I'm not your friend! My name is Ashi!", he added screaming. "Ooops", the Earl said in a sarcastic way and laughed before he added: "And now my puppet, kill that girl! Make her an Akuma!" The base moved towards her; it obeyed the Earl.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the Akuma base was cut into pieces. A huge sword, covered in green light lit the place up as it was covered in darkness because of the Millennium Earl. "You, again! I thought Devit killed you!", the Earl said. Lenalee frozen in shock slowly looked at the one wielding the sword; it was Allen. "I won't die that easy! But your life will end today!", he replied. The green-haired girl didn't move at all. The white-haired exorcist said: "With all the power left in body pushed into the sword I'll finally kill you!" And with that the sword shone even stronger and lighter, as Allen swung it towards the Earl. The lord of darkness easily grabbed the sword with one hand and pushed Allen back. The exorcist forced his sword down, cutting the Earls hand. With that Allen didn't stop but pushed even harder to kill the Earl at once and stop that nightmare of Akuma. "My sword will crush you!", he said, as suddenly the light of the sword got weaker. The lord of darkness saw his chance, hurt Allen and escaped. The wound wasn't big but still Allen grew weaker again. The use of his sword was already too much for his powerless body.

Lenalee still stood there and didn't move, she held her filled her eyes and she was scared. Allen softly hugged her and whispered into her ear: "It's over ... don't worry. Everything is fine again ... I'll be here, by your side." Lenalee started to cry and buried her head in his shoulder. She sobbed: "I thought you're dead ... I'm so glad you're here ... I'm ... so happy you came to save me ..." Allen whispered: "I'd always come to save you ..." After that he gave a short wince of pain, only for a second but Lenalee noticed it. She lifted her head from his shoulder and asked in a worried tone: "Are you okay?" He nodded and didn't let go of her. "Do you feel better a little?", he asked and refused to answer her question properly. "Yes ... but really, what about you?", she replied. Allen let go of her and answered: "I'm fine."

Komui entered the room again and was shocked: "What happened here? Half of my room is destroyed!" He looked at Allen and asked: "It was you, wasn't it?! You destroyed my room!" The white-haired exorcist replied: "Yes, it was me ... but I killed an Akuma base that was going to turn your sister into an Akuma and I tried to kill the Millennium Earl ..." Komui stared at Allen in shock. Then he turned around and started to clean up his room.

Allen was still turned towards Lenalee as he sunk slowly towards the ground. The white-haired exorcist was breathing heavily and now knelt on the floor. Lenalee knelt in front of him and looked at him really worried as she said: "Allen ... I guess I need to bring you back to our healers ..." He nodded slowly. "Brother, would you help me, please ...?", she asked. Komui walked over to her and asked: "What is it? Is he alright?" Lenalee shook her head and said: "Would you please be so kind and carry him to the healers?" Komui nodded and lifted Allen up.

"Hey, you're bleeding! Are you okay, Allen?", he said, as he noticed blood on Allen's clothes. "No ... My wound ... didn't heal that fast ... and that fight ... was not a good idea ...", the white-haired replied. He was getting weaker and that pretty fast. Lenalee walked next to her brother. "I'm sorry, Allen ... this is just because of me!", she said. The white-haired didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and slowly took a breath. It seemed like he was going to faint. "Brother ... We have to hurry up!", she said and started running. Komui tried to follow her but Lenalee had activated her innocence without knowing and so she was much faster. She returned and deactivated her innocence.

Allen grabbed the cloth on his chest, right above his heart and his breathing got even heavier. There was a small scratch on his right arm; the wound he got from the fight with the Millennium Earl. "The Earl ... poisoned ... me ...", he managed to say weakly. Komui looked at Lenalee and said: "It's better when you carry him to the healers! You're much faster and he needs their help as fast as possible! The Millennium Earl's poison will kill him ..." The green-haired nodded and took Allen to carry him to the healers herself. She activated her innocence, started running and said: "Hang in there, Allen! I'm not letting you die!"

Lenalee felt Allen's body become warmer; he was getting a fever because his body tried to fight the poison.

Three weeks later Allen was okay again and he was sent to another mission, again with Lenalee. The whole time Allen sunk in his thoughts; he didn't even hear what the green-haired said. He only snapped back to reality as he detected Akuma.

The two had to fight several Akuma but also protect civillians as they were near a city. The exorcists seperated to protect as many people as possible.

Allen got hit several times as he protected the people and every time he got hit, he purified himself and fought again.

Minutes later all Akuma that attacked him were dead, so he decided to check on Lenalee. He ran towards several Akuma.

Lenalee fought some of those demons. She was distracted by some and didn't notice there were others behind her. The Akuma behind the green-haired shot her and actually hit her.

As Allen finally arrived her destroyed all Akuma at once with "Cross Grave", then he ran to Lenalee, who knelt on the ground. Black stars started to appear on her face. "They hit you! Don't move!", Allen said. Lenalee looked at him, shocked and already pretty weak from the virus. More and more stars appeared. The white-haired knelt next to her, laid his left and on her shoulder and closed his eyes. One second later a light started shining; it came from the cross on Allens hand. He purified Lenalee.

She blinked several times, then she looked at Allen, who opened his eyes again and smiled. "Are you okay?", he asked. The green-haired girl nodded and thanked her friend. As Lenalee tried to get up, she noticed she couldn't move her legs. "I ... I can't move my legs, Allen!", she said and started to panic.

"Don't worry ... I'll carry you back to the headquarter. And when we arrived there, you'll get well again!", Allen said, calm and with a warm smile. Lenalee took a deep breath, then she nodded slowly. She didn't feel well but she felt okay with Allen by her side. "I'm only okay with that as long as I'm not a burden to you!", she said. The white-haired chuckled and nodded. He lifted her up and started towards the headquarter.

Lenalee's condition seemed to get worse. Allen didn't understand why she was doing worse, he had purified her, there was nothing left of the Akuma's virus, was there?! He started to doubt that he had extracted the virus completly. "Is it okay for you, if I'd purified you again?", Allen asked. "No ... but why?", Lenalee replied. Allen took a deep breath, then he replied: "I think I didn't heal completly from that virus ... I'm just starting to worry a little ..." Lenalee had her eyes closed as she answered: "I'm feeling fine ... but go ahead ..."

Again Allen purified her but still Lenalee didn't seem to get better. "It's not the virus, Allen ... I don't know what it is ... but I know it's not the virus ...", she said. The white-haired didn't say anything and just kept walking into tje direction of the headquarter. Again Allen sunk in his thoughts.

Suddenly Krory and Lavi showed up. Both of them were sitting on Lavi's hammer. Allen looked at them. Lavi asked: "Hey, Allen! Whats wrong with Lenalee?!" The white-haired explained: "We were attacked by Akuma. Lenalee got hit but I purified her. Sadly she isn't able to move her legs, that's why I'm carrying her but it seems like her conditions is getting worse." Allen was seriously worried about Lenalee. "Well, with my hammer we are faster then you just walking! Come on! I'll bring you two to the headquarter.", Lavi said. Allen shook his head and said: "You and Krory take Lenalee with you! There are more Akuma coming! I'll buy you as much time as I can!" Krory picked up Lenalee and left together with Lavi on his hammer. "I'll come back and help you, Allen!", the red-haired shouted.

The white-haired prepared to fight a lot Akuma. Only seconds after his friends were gone hundreds of Akuma arrived and started attacking the young exorcist. Allen shot as many Akuma as possible and prevented himself from getting hit by any bullet with his claw. "Damn ... This is really hard on my own ... but I hope they won't come back! It's just way too dangerous!", he thought as he was fighting with all his power. "What is going to happen if release the maximum level of my innocence? Will my arm be destroyed again? Am I even able to activate the maximum?", he doubted it. "There is no time to complain about that ... If I don't act soon they will continue to the headquarter!", Allen was now sure what to do. "Innocence! Maximum level, activated!", he shouted. His claw renewed it's shape; it got huge and it seemed like it was only light green light instead of some solid material. He was now able to kill way more Akuma and so he did.

At the headquarter Lavi looked through the window. He saw that light, that huge claw. "What is this?! Innocence?", he asked loud. Komui walked to him and also looked outside. "It is ... looks like it's pushed to its maximum level.", he said. The red-haired's eyes widened. "That's the direction where we came from ... That's Allen!", he shouted and ran towards the gate. The light of Allen's innocence lit the whole place up. Lavi ran outside, grabbed his hammer and shouted: "Extend!", the hammer grew and the red-haired made his way to his friend.

Allen destroyed every single Akuma, except one level two Akuma. He was about to kill it as an immense pain stopped him. His left arm transformed to normal and he tried to surpress a scream. "Hrg ...", was everything Allen let out. "So we meet again! The Noah-family isn't dead as well as the Earl is still alive! But you don't have to think of it ... and don't worry! This time I'm not afraid of my gloves beeing bloodstained.", a well known voice said and then he laughed. "Ty ... ki ...", Allen managed to say. "Oh, so you recognize me? How kind! And now to the funny part: You feel my hand grabbing your heart, do you? It's painful isn't it?", the member of the Noah-family replied with a chuckle. Allen didn't respond. Tyki smirked and sqeezed the exorcists heart lightly, so he wouldn't die but suffer. "Aaaaaaargh!", Allen screamed. "Music in my ears ...", Tyki chuckled, then he added in a serious tone: "But now I'll end your life, Allen Walker!" The member of the Noah-family sqeezed one artery, to block blood flowing into his Allen's heart. One last time the exorcist screamed in pain, then he went silent. Tyki pulled his hand out of the white-haired's body, who fell to the ground after that.

At that moment Lavi arrived and Tyki vanished, leaving nothing but an exorcists body and his innocence. "Allen!", the red-haired shouted. He jumped off his hammer and shrunk it, to put it back into his pocket. "Allen! Are you alright?! Allen, say something! Or at least move a little!", he shouted as he started running to his friend. The white-haired laid face down on the ground. Lavi turned him around. There was no sign of breathing, no pulse to feel. The red-haired laid his ear onto Allen's chest; no heartbeat. Immediatly Lavi tried to reanimate his friend. "You can't die now! What happened?!", he mumbled as he tried to bring Allen back with cardiac massage.

Timcanpy landed on Allen's head. Lavi noticed the golem and said: "Tim, please connect me to the headquarter! Allen needs help!" The golem did as he was told and Lavi didn't stop one second to try and revive Allen. "This is Komui ... What's wrong?", the leader of the headquarter answered the call. "It's me ... Lavi! Send help immediatly! ...", the red-haired replied. "What's wrong? What happened? What about Allen? And why do you sound like you're fighting?", Komui asked. "I have no time to answer all that questions! I'm trying to revive Allen! I found him lying on the ground, not breathing and with no pulse at all! Hurry up and send help now!", Lavi replied. "Understood! Don't worry, I'll send someone to help you!", Komui said fast and ended the call.

Timcanpy now started to bite Allen's ear. "Tim, stop that! You can't do anything right now ... I'm already trying to bring him back!", Lavi said.

All of a sudden Lenalee arrived. "Lenalee ...?", Lavi asked. "I'm fine, don't worry about me! I came to help ...", she replied. The green-haired girl knelt next to Allen and held his head in between her hands. She cried. Lavi continued with the cardiac massage and Lenalee started to give Allen artificial respiration. "Come on, already! Wake up! Or at least breathe, Allen! Come back!", the red-haired thought. "Please ... wake up Allen! Please ... don't die ... I'm begging you ... come back ...", Lenalee sobbed. Her tears dropped on Allen's face.

Lavi stopped for a second and laid his ear again on Allen's chest to hear if his heart was beating on it's own. "Nothing ...", he mumbled and continued with the cardiac massage. "Lenalee, don't give up on him! I know he's going to make it ... but right now I need you to help me bring him back!", Lavi said, as he saw that the green-haired girl was just kneeling next to him, staring at their friend's body. She nodded and gave artificial respiration to Allen. She tried to have faith in Lavi's words but it was difficult for her. Allen didn't seem to come back.

About ten minutes later both of them stopped and Lavi again tried to hear if Allen's heart was beating. He lifted his head up again and looked at Lenalee before he said: "His heart is beating ... He'll be fine but first we need to get him back to the headquarter!" She nodded and looked at Allen. She sighed in relief as she saw his chest rise and fall weakly. Lavi lifted Allen up carefully and used his hammer as a way to transport him back to the headquarter. Lenalee, sat behind Lavi, who watched Allen all the time they needed to arrive at the headquarter. "He's getting weaker again ...", the red-haired thought. Carefully he shrunk his hammer and put into his pocket; he tried to avoid moving his friend's body too much. After that he carried Allen into the huge building and to the hospital part. The two exorcists didn't leave their friend's side.

As the doctors put Allen into a room Lavi and Lenalee followed. Lavi sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and slept a little. Lenalee sat on another chair right next to Allen's bed. She held his hand, laid her head on the bed and cried quietly. The white-haired was attached to some monitors that showed his vital functions. Lenalee concentraded on the beep-sound that showed her friend's heartbeat. It was slow and irregular but anyways he was alive.

"Lena ... lee ...?", he suddenly whispered. She lifted her head, brushed away the tears and answered: "I'm here!" Allen kept his eyes closed. "I'm ... alive ...?", he mumbled. "Yes, you are ... thanks to Lavi! He saw you fighting and returned ... as he found you, you were dead ... He revived you ...", she replied. Allen forced his eyes to open. He looked at Lenalee, his vision was all blurry and he asked weak: "Lavi ... saved ... my life ...?" Lenalee nodded: "That's right ... he's here too ... he sleeps in that corner ..." She pointed at the red-haired. Allen tried to spot him through the corner of his eye. After that he closed his eyes again. Now he noticed he was attached to monitors, he heard the beep-sound and started to feel the pain a little. "What happened? Who did that to you?", Lenalee asked. Once again Allen forced his eyes to open. He looked at the girl and said: "Noah ... Tyki ..." His eyes closed again and he fell asleep. "Tyki ... damn it, the Noah-family is alive! Does that mean that the Earl is alive too?", she thought. "Allen ... I'm sorry I have to wake you up again but I need to know if the Millennium Earl is still alive.", she said. The white-haired whispered in response: "He's still ... alive ..." Lenalee got up and said: "Thank you for the answer ... I'll let you sleep now! I have to talk to my brother."Allen opened his eyes and looked at Lenalee, then he said: "Would you ... stay ... a little longer ...?" She nodded and asked worried: "Don't you feel any better?"

Just at the moment Allen wanted to answer, Komui got in. "Excuse me but Lenalee and Lavi I have to talk to you!", he said. The red-haired opened his eyes and yawned. "You want to talk to us? Is it important?", he asked. "You ask if it's important?! Of course it is! I wouldn't just search to say hello! So please follow me to my office!", Komui replied and started walking. Lavi got up and followed him. "I'm sorry ... but I really have to talk to my brother right now! I'll come back as soon as I can!", Lenalee said. "That's ... okay ...", Allen replied.

As the girl left the room Timcanpy flew inside and landed right next to Allen's head. The golem poked the white-haired with it's wing. The exorcist turned his head to see Timcanpy. "Tim? ... What are you ... doing here?", Allen asked. The golem bit the boy's ear. "Ow! ... Are you ... mad at me?", he asked. Timcanpy stopped biting him, flew up in the hair and landed on Allen's head. "Why are you ... mad? ... Is it ... because I don't ... fight? ... Because I don't ... get up?", the exorcist asked. The golden golem bit Allen's hair and flew up a little, to try make him understand that he should get up. "Alright, Tim ... I'll try ...", the white-haired said and tried to sit up. He felt his whole body aching and a sharp pain in his chest. Allen grabbed the cloth on his chest,right where his heart was. He sat on the bed and the pain he felt was terrible. Timcanpy kept pulling on the exorcist's hair. "Wait a second ... Timcanpy ... I can't move ... right now ...", he said. But instead of stopping to pull the golem pulled even harder. "Alright, alright ... I'll move ... but stop pulling on my hair ...", Allen said and tried to push himself off the bed. At first it was hard for him to stand but after a few seconds he felt better.

Timcanpy swirled around Allen's head and then it flew towards to the door, trying to make the exorcist follow. The white-haired understood and followed, slowly. As he left the room, he followed his golem down the hallway to the center of the headquarter. Right there Timcanpy stopped amd landed on Allen's head. At that moment he knew the golem wanted to make him stay and so he did. The exorcist looked down the hallway. Everything was lit, except the spot he stood on. Allen leaned against a wall to save his energy and stared down the hallway.

Suddenly purple light and several explosions came from the room he was in only a few minutes ago. "You knew it ... right, Tim?", the white-haired asked. The golem hovered in front of Allen and nodded. "Thank you, Timcanpy ...", the exorcist replied.

Now Akuma entered the hallway. They were searching for Allen but in the dark spot, they couldn't find him, so they started seperating to search for the exorcist even quicker and more effective. The sound of someone running towards Allen made him look into the other direction, turning his back to the Akuma also moving into his direction.

As Allen was able to see who ran towards the Akuma, he grabbed the person fast and pushed that person against the wall. The current situation seemed to bring back Allen's strengh. The person he pushed against the wall was Lenalee. "Allen! Why did you leave your room? Are you okay?", she asked. The white-haired answered whispering: "I'm okay, don't worry but be more quiet! Timcanpy made me get up and follow him to this spot ... He knew the Akuma would come and saved my life!" Lenalee nodded and whispered: "I'll kill the Akuma!" Allen shook his head and replied: "Don't ... these are at least four on level 5 ... They are too strong! Go back and call Lavi and Krory ... together we'll fight the Akuma! Not alone!" The girl nodded and ran back again to call Lavi and Krory and to tell her brother to get the others out before anyone got hurt.

"The more Akuma I spot the more power I feel! I ... We'll free those souls and end their suffering!", Allen thought.

A few minutes later Lenalee returned with Lavi, Krory and Bookman. "Allen ... We're ready to fight!", Lenalee said. The white-haired nodded and activated his innocence. "Let's go then!", Allen said and was about to charge at the Akuma as Lavi said: "Wait a second! Are you alright ... I mean ... you were in a pretty bad shape minutes ago ..." The white-haired smiled at him and replied: "I'm fine, don't worry! I feel even more powerful than before! But enough talk, let's destroy those Akuma before anyone gets hurt!" After that sentence Allen ran towards the Akuma and wanted to cut it to pieces but his claws didn't do any harm.

"What? An exorcist? Wait ... white hair ... cursed left eye and that arm ... You're Allen Walker! That's perfect!", the Akuma said and suddenly grabbed the white-haired. Lenalee ran towards them. "Stop right there, Lenalee ... Don't come any closer ... the Akuma's energy is ...", Allen shouted. That demon choked the young exorcist."They are level four ... get any closer ... and you'll lose ... strengh ... their energy is ... overwhelmingly intense ... and they're filling ... the rooms and ... hallways ... I'm gonna fight ... these Akuma ... help the others ... escape! They'll need you help!", Allen shouted although being choked. "But, Allen! I ... I can't just leave you behind! ...We're all exorcists ...", Lenalee shouted back. "Move already!", the white-haired screamed and tried to get the Akuma's grip off his throat. Lenalee turned around and ran away. Lavi tried to ran as fast as she did but it was no use. He followed Lenalee as fast as possible and shouted for her to stand still, slow down or come back. Bookman and Krory followed.

Now Allen released his innocence to create "Crown Clown". "I won't back down!", he said and cut the Akuma's arm off. "H-How did you get all this power?! Why are you able to break through my armor? How are you able to hurt me?! Answer me!", the Akuma shouted. "I'm not going to save only my friends but you, the Akuma, as well! I'll let you finally find peace ... And this is why I won't give up and refuse to lose this battle!", Allen replied and destroyed the Akuma. The soul captured within that demon disappeared with a peaceful and thankful expression on it's face. "Thank you ...", echoed in Allen's ears. The exorcist smiled and made his way to the next Akuma.

Allen moved extremly fast to catch up with the Akuma before anyone got hurt. In his way he didn't see even one human or another exorcist, the hallways were absolutly empty. "Walker ... Allen ... Walker ...", the exorcist heard a voice calling for him weakly. He followed that voice. The white-haired ended up in a room with three people inside. "Are you okay? The Akuma didn't attack you did they?", he asked. A man sat in a corner, he answered: "Not yet ... But I'm sure they'll come soon ..." A women next to another man cried.

Suddenly a wall broke, an Akuma entered the room and started to shoot the humans. Allen was able to protect the two that were next to each other. The other man that sat in the corner got hit by a bullet. The exorcist killed the Akuma, than he ran to the man that was hit. "Hold on! I'll help you!", he said fast. Stars started to spread on the man's body. Allen tried to purify the man, to nutrilize the Akuma's poison. He succeded; the man was saved. "Stay close to each other! I'll get you out of here and I'll protect you!", the white-haired said. The three did as they were told.

On the way outside headquarters Allen found many more people that needed to be escorted outside the building. "Don't worry! You'll be fine!", Allen promised. Right now the exorcist had to protect about twenty people and a hurt exorcist: Kanda.

As they were close to the gate, the whole building was shaking. The ceiling was about to break. "Run! Leave headquarters right now!", Allen shouted and stared at the ceiling. Huge parts of the building fell down; each of the was cut by Allen to protect all the people.

As finally everyone had left thw building tge exorcist ran back further into headquarters again to find the Akuma that were left and stop them from destroying anything.

Soon he found two of them. One said: "You killed the others but you won't kill us! As the last two we have special abilities, you know!" Allen looked at them and asked: "Like what?" The other Akuma laughed and replied: "Our level increased with every Akuma you killed! We're level five right now!" With that Allen attacked the Akuma. They were really fast but the exorcist was just testing their speed and strength. "Even though your level has increased, your power has not!", the white-haired said and destroyed both Akuma at once.

Allen looked around; no more Akuma anywhere close to headquarters. "Finally ... all Akuma here are dead!", he thought and walked outside. Thw white-haired searched for Lenalee and the others but couldn't find them, so he first went to Kanda and asked: "Kanda ... Are you okay? You're badly hurt ..." The dark blue-haired stared at Allen with hateful expression on his face, then he answered: "I'm fine, so get going right now, bean sprout!" The white-haired hated to be called like that but this time he ignored it and kept searching for his friends. "Where are Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Bookman? Did anything happen to them?!", he thought and ran around to find them, he searched outside the building; nothing. He ran inside and searched for them.

Lavi, Krory and Bookman were just on their way outside. "Lavi! Krory! Bookman! You three are fine!", Allen said with a smile. His smile vanished as he asked: "Where's Lenalee?" Krory replied: "We lost her ... she ran out of sight and we couldn't follow her ... We wanted to search outside for her." Allen shook his head: "She isn't outside ... but Kanda is ... he got hurt. Anyways I'll go search Lenalee!" The three nodded and left the building.

Allen ran further into the building and shouted: "Lenalee? Where are you, Lenalee?" There was no answer. Now Timcanpy swirled around Allen's head. "Timcanpy?", the exorcist asked. The golem flew into one direction, then it turned to the white-haired waited. Now Allen knew, that Timcanpy wanted him to follow and so the exorcist followed the golem until they reached a door blocked by huge parts of the building that crashed down.

Timcanpy flew right through a small hole. From outside the room Allen was able to hear someone speak. "Timcanpy? How did you find us? Is anyone with you?", a female voice said. Now the white-haired knew that the person caught inside the room was Lenalee. "Lenalee? Is that you inside that room, Lenalee?", Allen shouted. "Allen! Yes, it's me ... m brother's here, too. I can't move these huge parts of the ceiling, somehow I hurt my legs ... I guess ...", she shouted back. "Don't worry! I'll get you both out of there!", the white-haired promised and started to move the parts of the ceiling with the help of his innocence in his left arm.

About five minutes later Allen was able to enter the room. "I'm so glad you're here!", Lenalee said. The young exorcist looked at her, then at Komui. The leader of headquarters seemed hurt and a huge part of the stone ceiling had fallen onto his right leg. Komui was unconcious. Allen walked to him and lifted the rock off his leg and tossed it aside. Then he lifted Komui up and carried him. Next to Lenalee he stopped and helped her to get on his back. That way Allen carried both of them outside the building.

As half of the way was done Allen started to speak: "I'm sorry, Lenalee ... For shouted at you and not letting you fight against these Akuma ..." Lenalee smiled a little, then she replied: "It's okay ... I understand why you didn't want me to fight ... I tried to protect someone and tried to destroy one of these Akuma ... and ... I couldn't even hurt it ... Because of me some people died ..." She started to cry. "Don't say something like that! We might have lost some people but there are still many that have been able to be saved because you tried to fight that Akuma ... I can't even imagine how many would have died if we didn't fight today ... if you didn't tried to fight that Akuma. You caught it's attention and some people were able to escape ...", Allen said.

As the white-haired stepped through the gate all people that had survived the Akuma's attacks surrounded them. Some of them took Komui and took care of his wounds. Now even Kanda stood next to Allen who helped Lenalee to get off his back and helped her to stand. As she noticed the blue-haired exorcist she was really happy. "Kanda! You're alright! I'm so happy that all of you are alright now!", she said. Everyone cheered that so many people survived the attacks, except Kanda. He just turned away and seemed annoyed as ever. "Come on, Kanda! Can't you just be happy for a second or two?", Allen said. The blue-haired started at him and replied with an angry: "Shut up, bean sprout!" The white-haired was really annoyed by everyone calling him bean sprout but he didn't want to ruin everyone's happiness, so he remained silent.

Everyone helped later on to rebuild the order as it was before the attack. It took months for all of them to repair everything but they did it.

Lenalee trained, Lavi slept, Krory and Kanda left to do missions, Bookman did his work and Allen ate as much as he could. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen were told to get ready to do missions; and so everyone did get ready, their very own way of getting ready.

Weeks later; Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were walking on a path high in the mountains. The three tried to get to a village they were sent to after they fulfilled their mission. People told them that many fled from that village to escape the Akuma.

"Hey, Allen! We should stop here and rest! We can keep going tomorrow!", Lavi said. A strong wind blew right into their direction; the weather started changing quickly. "We can't! There will be a huge storm soon and we cannot stay here! We have to keep walking until we find so cave or something to protect us from the wind and the cold!", Allen shouted at Lavi to make sure he'd hear him over the loud wind. He kept walking, Lenalee followed and so did the red-haired. "He's right ... but we can't walk much longer ... the storm will be a heavy one!", Lavi thought.

Only ten minutes later the storm began. Allen dug small a hole into the mountain but only big enough for the three to fit in and have little space to move. "I hope the storm stops soon ... We have to move on as soon as possible ...", Allen said. "Right now, the only thing we can do is wait for it to end ...", Lavi said and leaned back. "If you don't mind I'll sleep now for a bit ...", the red-haired added. Allen stared outside and watched the storm.

After a while Lenalee laid a hand onto the white-haired shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her. "Allen ... Are you alright? You just keep staring outside ...", Lenalee said. The young exorcist nodded. "I'm alright, don't worry ...", he replied, then turned his head again and kept staring outside. "I was just thinking ...", he added. Lenalee nodded and leaned against the wall. "May I ask ... what did you of?", she asked and closed her eyes. Allen replied: "Past times ... long past times ... a faint memory ..." He seemed to be sad, so Lenalee opened her eyes again and looked at Allen. "May I ask what it was?", she asked carefully. "I ... I don't want to talk about it now ... I'll tell you later ...", the white-haired replied. His voice sounded different from before, just like he was crying. Lenalee tried to look at Allen's face. He was crying, she saw it. The green-haired girl hugged her friend and mumbled: "Are you really okay? Was it such a horrible memory ... that it made you cry ...?" Allen sobbed quietly. He replied: "It's okay, Lenalee ... I'm alright ... It's just ... I ..." The white-haired didn't finish his sentence, he didn't even know what to say in a situation like this. Allen took a deep breath. "I never told you ... I've been an orphan for a few years ... I was very young and I met a man ... a wandering clown without a home ... His name was Mana Walker ... He adopted me ... He died in an accident ... I was still very young and I met the Millennium Earl ...", rhe young exorcist said and stopped there. Lenalee looked at him. She felt sorry for her friend. "I made him be an Akuma ... He cursed me for that ...", Allen continued and laid his hand on the left side of his face. "In that night ... my Anti-Akuma weapon activated for the first time ... It moved on it's own and destroyed Mana ...", he added and stared again outside. Lenalee now noticed she started crying. She brushed away the tears. "That's ... horrible ...",the green-haired girl murmured. "Mana always told me to keep walking ... And that's what I do ... I just remember once in a while ... and the more time passes the less I remember. The only thing I'll probably never forget is how I turned Mana into an Akuma ...", Allen said. "Don't blame yourself for that ... you were only very young ... and you saved his soul ... he's probably proud of you for everything that you did from that day on ...", Lenalee said and tried to stop crying.

Lavi woke up and asked: "What's wrong with you guys?! I just wanted to sleep ... Wait a second! Allen, did you make Lenalee cry?!" The white-haired didn't answer and kept staring outside. The red-haired looked at Lenalee. She shook her head and replied: "Never mind ... Everything's fine!" She smiled at the older male. "The storm got even worse ... Seems like were stuck for a while ...", Allen mumbled. Lavi sighed and leaned back to sleep again. The white-haired stared at the ceiling of the little cave. Lenalee stared at the ground. "How long will we be stuck in here?", she thought.

A little fire burned right in the middle of the "cave" that kept the three warm but there wasn't much wood left to burn. "We can't keep the fire burning much longer ... and the storm doesn't seem to stop anytime soon ...", Allen thought. Lenalee and Lavi fell asleep. The white-haired took his coat and covered Lenalee with it. She cuddled up under the still warm jacket and smiled slightly as she was still asleep. Allen tried to keep the fire burning as long as possible.

Outside it started snowing, the wood was almost burned completly. Lavi and Lenalee were still asleep. Allen was freezing, anyways he kept the fire burning and prevented their exit to be covered with snow and ice. The white-haired was shaking. He moved all the time and tried not freeze more. He activated his innocent and hoped the crown clown coat would keep him warm but it helped only little. "Damn ... when the storm doesn't stop soon we'll all freeze to death ... I've gotta do something!", he thought and covered the exit with his crown clown caot. "That will at least keep some of the cold outside this hole ...", Allen thought again. Still it got colder inside the hole the more time passed.

About two hours later it was so cold inside that Lenalee and Lavi woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was using Allen's caot as a blanket. She looked up from that, there was no fire. Then she noticed Allen. He laid curled up in a corner and was shivering a lot. "Allen!", she said; her voice was filled was sadness and fear. Immediatly she took his coat and covered him with it. "You're such an idiot! Why did you do that?", she thought. Lenalee held the white-haired's hand. "He's freezing cold ... We have to warm him up or he'll die ...", the green-haired girl said. She was afraid. Lavi lifted Allen up and made him lean against the wall. "There is no wood left ... we can't burn anything ...", Lavi murmured. He looked at the exit; it was covered with neither snow nor ice. "The storm stopped ... And we aren't that far away from the next village ... We could carry him there and finally get something to eat!", Lavi said. Lenalee nodded and said: "That's probably the best we could do ... but we've got to hurry up ... Allen is already pretty weak and his pulse is getting weaker too ..."

Lavi lifted Allen up carefully and was about the exit the little cave as suddenly the storm started again and turned again into a blizzard. "Damn it! We can't get out of here when there's a blizzard outside ...", Lavi said. "We have to keep Allen warm ... He'll die if we don't ...", Lenalee said. The red-haired sighed and sat down. He leaned Allen against the wall and said: "Come here, Lenalee ... The only way to keep and us warm is to cuddle up together ... and hope that the storm stops ... In a situation like this we shouldn't seperate and most important we must not fall asleep else we will freeze to death ...!" Lenalee nodded, sat down next to Allen and did as she was told.

Hours passed and nothing happened. The cold made Lenalee feel tired. She was about the close her eyes as Lavi said: "Lenalee! Don't fall asleep, Lenalee! Stay awake, it's too cold for you to sleep right now!" The girl looked at the red-haired and nodded: "You're right ..." Lavi said: "I feel tired too ... but we have to stay awake!"

Another hour passed and the weather still didn't change. Lavi had fallen asleep and Lenalee was about to fall asleep. As she heard Allen mumble: "Mana ..." she was fully awake again. "He's alive ...", she thought. The girl tried to wake Lavi and Allen up. The red-haired opened his eyes, first slowly, then his eyes widened. "I ... I fell asleep!", he noticed. "Keep ... going ...", Allen mumbled with his eyes still closed. "What? Is he awake or asleep ...?!", Lavi asked. The white-haired opened his eyes weakly and continued: "The storm ... is caused ... by innocence ... we ... have to ... keep ... going ..." Allen's eyes closed again, his breathing got very weak. "Innocence? This is why the storm doesn't stop!", Lavi said. "Are you able to carry him for a short time?", the red-haired asked. Lenalee nodded. "I'll get us to the next village with my hammer!", Lavi said and took his hammer. Lenalee lifted Allen up and followed Lavi out of the cave. She sat on the hammer's handle. The red-haired grabbed Lenalee with one hand and extended the hammer until the reached the valley.

As they finally reached the village they got off the hammer. Lavi shrunk it and put it into his pocket. "I'll carry him now.", the red-haired said. Lenalee nodded. Lavi carried Allen and searched for an inn or a doctor. "This way, Lavi! Here's small hospital!", Lenalee said and showed Lavi the way.

"He'll be fine! Your friend needs some time to rest and warm up but he's alright now!", the doctor said. Lavi sighed in relief and Lenalee asked the doctor to take both of them to Allen. The man nodded and led them to a room. "There's another bed inside and a chair ... You may rest a little as well!", he said and left the two exorcists. Lenalee entered the room. Lavi followed her and closed the door. He turned around and saw the girl stand next to Allen's bed. "Lenalee ... You should sleep a bit! I'll leave the bed to you ...", Lavi said and walked over to the chair. He sat down and yawned. Lenalee sat on "her" bed and looked at Allen. Lavi fell asleep and soon Lenalee laid on the bed and also fell asleep.

On the next morning Lenalee and Lavi woke up; Allen was gone. His coat laid next to Lenalee. She stood up and wanted to leave the room as suddenly something crashed through the room and flew ouside again as if the house rejected it. The thing was completely white and Lenalee thought that she saw a mask for just one second. "Stay back!", Allen shouted. Now the green-haired girl was sure that it was Allen and that he was fighting. She looked through the hole in the ceiling and noticed many Akuma outside that the white-haired fought. "We can't let him fight all alone!", Lavi said.

Allen now stood on the roof and said: "Lenalee, Lavi ... Stay back ... protect the people that I'll take here ...!" The red-haired wanted to say something against that but Lenalee replied faster than Lavi with a: "Alright! But be careful!" Allen nodded and jumped away.

The two exorcists watched their friend fight the Akuma and at the same time save as many people as possible. Fortunatly his innocence was strong enough the protect the humans. Now Allen landed again on the roof of the hospital and dropped three people through the hole. Lenalee caught a little girl and Lavi caught the parents. Allen jumped away again, blocked the Akuma's bullets and searched for more people to be saved.

Thirty minutes later the whole village was inside the hospital. Lenalee and Lavi protected the people and Allen fought the Akuma. Often he couldn't block the whole attack and was pushed into houses. One time he crashed through roof of the hospital again and fainted. Lenalee tried to wake him up. She was scared and worried about Allen. The white-haired's eyes flung open and his innocence activated again.

The clown belt wrapped around the boy's body. He pushed himself up and jumped through the hole towards the Akuma and again started fighting. He destroyed them, crashed through a roof, jumped towards an Akuma, destroyed it and crashed through a roof again.

The Akuma were about to attack the hospital as a white light appeared above the hospital. Allen now chose to stop using his claw but started to use his sword. He attacked the Akuma even harder and faster than before. "Don't even try to attack them!", the young exorcist shouted and destroyed the rest of the Akuma.

He jumped through the hole in the roof back into the hospital. "I'm sorry ... I destroyed so many of your houses ...", he apologized. One of the people walked over to him and held his hand out to the white-haired. The man said: "Don't apologized for that! You saved our lives! We can rebuild the houses but we cannot rebuild the dead! So we have to thank you for saving all of us!" Now all of the villagers said in union: "He's right! Thank you, exorcists!" Lenalee smiled. Allen nodded and all the people left the hospital.

Now the green-haired girl looked at Allen. He just stood inside the room and stared at the ground; his innocence still activated. "Are you alright, Allen?", Lavi asked. The white-haired looked at Lavi, smiled slightly and nodded: "I'm alright! Don't worry. ... But we have to search for the innocence that caused the storm now!" Lavi nodded but he didn't believe that Allen was alright. "Why do you keep your innocence activated? Are you injured?", Lenalee asked. Allen shook his head and replied: "I'm fine ... It's just because I don't know how the innocence will react when we find it!" The white-haired faked a smile; he was good at faking a smile but still Lenalee noticed that his smile was fake. "He is injured! And it looks like he's badly injured, else the clown belt wouldn't be wrapped around his body ...", she thought.

Allen walked out of the room and put of the hospital. He looked at the mountains and noticed a green light. "The innocence! It's over there!", he thought and started walking towards it. Lenalee told Lavi that Allen must be badly hurt because the white-haired moved his body with his innocence. The red-haired's eyes widened and he asked: "Are you sure about that?!" Lenalee nodded and replied: "Yes ... As we were fighting the first level 4 at Hebraska's place he did the same ... as he deactivated his innocence again he had no energy left and couldn't move his body at all!" Her eyes started to fill with tears. Lavi ran to Allen and stopped him. "Hey! I know you are injured and you use your innocence to move! You can't keep going like this! Are you trying to kill yourself! Don't you know that Lenalee knows about that?! Don't you know that she is worried about you?! That she is scared you could die?!", Lavi said louder and louder. The red-haired had laid his hand onto Allen's chest to stop him. Slowly Lavi took his hand away again and looked at it. His hand was covered in blood; Allen's blood. The red-haired stared at his hand, then looked at Allen with widened eyes. "How are you even able to keep your innocence activated ...?", he asked in shock.

Lenalee noticed the expression Lavi wore in his face and that the older exorcist's hand started shaking. She ran towards them and now she saw the red-haired's bloodstained hand. "Is that ... Allen's blood? Lavi just stopped him by lying his hand onto Allen's chest ... is he really that badly injured?!", Lenalee thought.

As she stood next to Lavi she noticed the sound of dripping blood. Right under the young exorcist a puddle of blood formed. "Allen! We've got to cancel the mission! We have to get you back to headquarters, you need help!", Lenalee said, her voice was filled with shock and fear. The white-haired shook his head and said: "I can keep going ... We will finish our mission! Don't worry about me ... I'm still fine ..." Lavi shouted at Allen: "Stop it! You can't keep going! You'll die if you do so and I am not going to let that happen!" The white-haired ignored his friend and kept walking towards the mountain. "Allen! Please stop!", Lenalee said. The young exorcist kept moving and replied: "I can't! On top of the mountain is innocence ... soon there will be more Akuma with the same level ... I have to keep walking!" In his thoughts he added: "I promised ... I promised Mana to keep walking and I promised the innocence to protect Akuma and humans. I can't stop now!" Lenalee activated her innocence. "Allen, stop! I'll take the innocence! You and Lavi go to the next base! Your injuries have to be treated as fast as possible!", she said. Allen shook his head and replied: "I can't let you go alone ... There are Akuma coming ... they're almost here ..." Lenalee slapped the white-haired across the face and shouted: "Stop it already! You are in no condition to fight! How are you even able to keep your innocence activated?!" Allen didn't move. He remained silent. On the left side of his face was a red handprint. Lavi remained silent as well.

Lenalee ran towards the mountains. She took the innocence and ran back.

"Hey, Allen! Allen!", Lavi said. The young exocists started shaking. The red-haired grabbed his hammer. "Come on! I'll take you to the next base!", he said. The white-haired shook his head and replied: "I can't move ... Even with the innocence activated ..." Lavi now was really worried. Just now he noticed Lenalee running towards them. "Why didn't you two leave already?! Allen was right there are many Akuma coming this way ...!", Lenalee said fast. Lavi shook his head and replied: "I can't carry Allen on my own when I'm using my hammer and anyways ..." The red-haired looked at the young exorcist. "I can't move at all ... even with my innocence activated ... I ...", Allen said but stopped. He slowly looked at Lenalee. As he saw her face he fainted and fell to the ground. Just in time Lenalee was able to catch him before he hit the ground. "Allen!", she screamed. "Lenalee, you are way faster than I am ... Take Allen to the headquarters! I'll buy you some time and follow you as soon as possible!", Lavi said and made his hammer grow; he was already getting ready to fight. The green-haired nodded and said: "But don't overdo it! When you can't destroy them retreat! Even if the Akuma want to follow me they won't catch up ... I'm too fast for them to follow me!" Lavi nodded and Lenalee tried to get as fast as possible to the headquarters.

As Allen woke up again half the way to the headquarters was done. He was gasping for air but Lenalee didn't notice, she moved so incredibly that she just heared the wind rushing past her ears. Timcanpy, who was hinding under Allen shirt noticed his "master" couldn't breathe. The little golem hurried to fly in front of Lenalee to stop her or ar least slow her down. The golem stopped right in front of the girl. Lenalee stopped, she didn't want to hit Timcanpy. Only now she noticed that Allen was awake again. He was breathing heavily. Lenalee didn't move.

As Allen finally caught his breath he said: "You're ... too fast ... I can't ... breathe ..." The green-haired nodded and replied: "Alright ... I'll slow down but I still have to get you to the headquarters as fast as possible ..." The white-haired nodded weakly. Timcanpy sat on the young exorcist's chest. Allen closed his eyes; he was still losing blood. "Hang in there, Allen! Don't die on me!", she said. "I ... won't die ...", Allen replied weak and kept his eyes shut. "Why do you always protect us by almost sacrificing your own life?", Lenalee thought a little too loud.

The white-haired opened his eyes and looked at her. "I said that loud, didn't I?", she asked a little embarraced. "You did ...", the young exorcist answered. "I'm sorry ... just ignore that ...!", she said and started to speed up again. "Please ... don't go faster ...", Allen begged. The girl nodded and slowed down a bit. "I'm sorry!", she apologized. "There are ... some Akuma ... behind us ... they are ... catching up ... You have to ... go faster ...", Allen said. Lenalee shook her head and replied: "I can't! You can't breathe when I move faster ..." The white-haired touched the girls cheek and said: "I can take it ... There's no ... other way ... Go faster ..." A tear rolled down the green-haired's cheek as she started to speed up again. She was so fast that she herself had problems to breathe properly but she didn't slow down until they almost reached the headquarters. Allen's eyes were closed. Lenalee slowed down a lot. Now she was able to breathe just as normal; but the breathing of Allen was a lot weaker than before.

Inside headquarters Lenalee took her friend as fast as possible to the hospital wing. Nurses and a doctor took Allen inside a room, which Lenalee was not allowed to enter.

A whole hour later the doctor left the room. Lenalee who was waiting all the time asked: "How is he? Will he be fine?" The doctor nodded and replied: "He'll be fine! His injuries will take a lot of time to heal completly but it's almost a miracle he is still alive with all those injuries ..." She looked at the ground, then back up to the doctor and asked: "May I go inside? I've got to see him ..." The man looked at her and shook his head. "It's better when only some nurses are inside to check on him ... He's asleep right now and I want him to recover ... So stay outside the room!", he said. "But ...", she started. "I have to see him! I need to see him!", she continued. The doctor interupted her: "Stop it! I said no and I don't do that for fun!" Right after he finished his sentence a nurse opened the door. "Doctor ... He's already awake again ... And he asked me to get Miss Lenalee inside ... He wants to talk to her alone!", she said. The man wanted to say something as the nurse contunied: "He's stabile and the fact that he's already awake means that Mr. Allen Walker is stronger than you expected." The doctor nodded and said: "Alright then ... Do as he wishes ..." After that the doctor left.

The nurses left the room and Lenalee entered it. Allen laid on the only bed of the room and kept his eyes shut. "Lenalee ... I'm glad ... you're here", he said. The green-haired walked over to her friends bed and replied: "Of course I'm here ... I wouldn't leave you alone when you're in such a condition ..." Timcanpy flew past Lenalee's head and landed again on Allen's chest. The little golem behaved a little strange. "Timcanpy? ... What is it?", the white-haired asked. The golden golem turned to Allen's face. "Tim said Lavi ... wanted to buy you time ... to get me here ... and he didn't return yet ... I'm starting to get worried ... Would you ... check on him?", the young exorcist said. Lenalee nodded and was about the leave the room as Timcanpy landed on her head. "What? Timcanpy?", she asked a little confused. "He said he wanted ... to come with you ...", Allen said with a smile. Lenalee turned towards him and nodded. "I'll take care of Tim!", she said and left the room. The white-haired closed his eyes and thought: "I hope Lavi is alright ... I caused them problems ... If I could only move, I would've gone on my own ... What if both of them are in danger?" Allen sighed, he knew he wasn't able to help them and all he could do was wait for them to return and hope that they would be okay. "Both of them are strong exorcists ... there's no need to worry!", he thought, trying to convince himself.

Meanwhile Lenalee reached Lavi. The red-haired was alright and there was no Akuma around. "Hey, Lenalee! Why did you come back?", Lavi asked. "Allen and I were worried about you, so I came to check on you ... but you seem to be alright.", she replied. "Oh, right ... I had some help ... Bookman arrived to check on us and helped me fight the Akuma.", Lavi explained, then he asked: "How's Allen?" Lenalee smiled slightly and replied: "He's doing fine. A doctor took care of him and he's pretty much fine now ..." All of a sudden Lenalee felt something causing pain to her ear. "Ow! What the ...?", she almost shouted. Now she noticed Timcanpy. "Tim? Did he come with you?", Lavi asked. Lenalee nodded and the golem let go of her ear. "I guess he told Allen what happened. As I wanted to leave his room Timcanpy followed me ...", she explained to Lavi.

Next to the red-haired hovered an ordinary golem of the Black Order; it was connecting to someone. "Lavi? Are you there?", a voice asked. "K-Komui? Yes, what is it?", the red-haired replied. "Good ... Is Lenalee with you?", the leader of the headquarters asked. "Yes, she is here. Bookman is here too ...", Lavi answered. "That's good! You three have to come back to the headquarters ... And make sure there's no Akuma following you!", Komui ordered. "Alright! But is something wrong?", the red-haired asked. But just in that moment the connection was lost.

"Oi, Jiji!", Lavi shouted but there was no reaction. The red-haired sighed and shouted: "Hey, old panda! We gotta move back to the headquarters!" Just as he finished his shouting Bookman landed on Lavi's neck. "Get off me!", the red-haired protested. "What is it?", the old man asked. "My brother told us to return to the headquarters. We don't know why ... the connection got lost.", Lenalee explained. "We should hurry up, then!", Bookman said and got off Lavi's neck. "I' you two there!", Lenalee said and started running.

As she returned to the headquarters the first thing she did was to search for her brother. "Komui! Why did you order us to come back?", she asked. "Well ... there is a whole army of level 3 and level 4 Akuma approaching ... We need all exorcists here to fight them and protect all the innocence that we collected!", he explained. "How close are they already?", Lenalee asked fast. "Hundreds of miles away but they're fast ...", her brother explained. "I have to go to Allen! He probably sensed the Akuma already!", the green-haired girl said and ran away.

As she reached Allen's room she saw the door was wide open and it was empty. She started searching for her friend but she couldn't find him. "Oh no! He left his room even though he has these injuries ... What if something happened to him? What if he's dying ... because of his wounds!?", she thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

Suddenly Timcanpy stopped Lenalee. "Tim?", she asked. The golem flew in front of her to the left, then to the right, then back to the left again until Lenalee said: "I understand! You want me to follow you!" Timcanpy nodded and started to fly pretty fast into one direction. It was a rather dark hallway the golem was leading the girl to. The hallway was just once in a while lit up by a small lamp. Lenalee started to doubt that Timcanpy really was leading her to Allen but she still had faith into that little golem.

"Who's ... there ...?", a weak voice echoed through the hallway. "Allen, is that you?", the green-haired asked. "Lena ... lee ...", the voice echoed in response. Finally she reached another lit up spot. Allen sat there and leaned against the wall. "I'm ... sorry ...", he said weakly as his head slowly sunk towards the ground. "Allen! What's wrong? What happened? Is it because of your wounds? Why did you even come here?!", she asked. She was clearly afraid. "There was ... an Akuma ... I've been ... the only exorcist ... that was here ... I ... I had to do something ...", he managed to say. "You were fighting?! Even with those injuries?!", Lenalee said shocked.

Now Reever and some other people left the room next to them. "Move fast and go to Komui!", Reever ordered, then he turned towards Allen and Lenalee. "I'm so sorry, Allen! We should have been prepared for an Akuma's attack ... I'm glad you came to save us ... But with these wounds you shouldn't fight ... you shouldn't even move! I have to apologize again ... Please forgive us!", Reever said. "It's ... alright ... I'm glad ... you all ... are save ... There is ... nothing to ... apologize ... for ...", Allen said weak, lifting his head a little to show his weak smile and to look at Reever. The man nodded, ran away and shouted: "I'll get a doctor! Lenalee, please take care of him!"

The girl grabbed Allen's hand and said: "You are such an idiot to fight in your condition! But hang in there!" The white-haired's head sunk again towards the ground. His whole body felt so heavy, he couldn't move. And he was so tired, all he wanted was to sleep. The grip on his hand kept him awake. "Lena ... lee ... sorry ...", Allen apologized again with an even weaker voice. "Hang in there! Don't fall asleep! Please!", Lenalee sobbed. She hugged Allen and buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't die, Allen! ... Don't die ...", she cried. The white-haired slowly lifted his left hand and laid it on Lenalee's back. "I won't ... die ...", he promised. "Anyways I'm so tired ... my body aches and it feels so heavy ... but since Lenalee is here ... with me ... I feel better ... at least a little ...", he thought.

Allen's left eye noticed a lot Akuma moving towards them. "Lenalee ... Go to the others ... please", he said. She shook her head and protest: "I won't leave you!" The white-haired grabbed her hand and said: "Lenalee ... I'll be okay ... Go now! ... The other's ... need your help now!" She cried, hugged Allen again and didn't want to let go. "I can't! I know there are many Akuma coming ... But ... I can't just let you sit here ... Your wounds ... you're bleeding ... I can't!", she sobbed. "Lenalee ... I ... I love you ... but ... you need to go now ... and help the others! ... I'll be okay ... trust me ...", Allen said. Te green-haired stopped crying for a moment. She let go of Allen and stood up, then she started crying again. The white-haired looked at her, he lifted his heavy head up. He didn't know why she didn't leave to help the others. Her hands were shaking.

All of a sudden Allen activated his innocence. The clown belt wrapped around his body and he jumped up. The white coat covered both of them and the noise of a loud explosion filled the whole hallway. "Allen!?", Lenalee shouted in shock. Only seconds after that the white coat shrunk again and the young exorcist charged at the Akuma. Lenalee didn't move, she didn't understand what had happened. "Lenalee! Lenalee, go!", Allen shouted and fought the Akuma. The demon punched the white-haired who crashed into the wall. The Akuma now turned towards Lenalee. The demons right arm was a sword, the left one was normal. It swung the sword towards Lenalee, intending to kill her.

Blood dripped on the floor. Lenalee screamed.


	2. Troubles and love

Lenalee screamed, not in pain but in shock. Allen stood in front of her, just in time he protected the girl with his body. "Lena ... lee ... go ... already ...", he said and spit blood as the next blow of the Akuma's gun hit him. The green-haired cried. She grabbed Allen, activated her innocence and ran away as fast as she could. "I'm ... sorry ...", he murmured weakly. "Why did you ...? Why did you jump in front of me ... twice ... even in that condition ...?", Lenalee asked, she was crying. "I ... told you ... I ... love ... you ... Lena ... lee ... I ... I want ... you to ... live ...", Allen replied, his voice was so quiet that Lenalee almost didn't hear it. She cried even harder and said: "Don't die, Allen! I'll take you to a doctor and no matter what, don't get up and don't fight until your wounds are healed! Promise me!" The white-haired replied: "I ... promise ..." His breathing got weaker and his eyes were about to close.

Finally Lenalee reached a doctor. "Please! Take care of Allen! There's an Akuma I have to destroy!", she said fast and ran back towards the Akuma, after she put Allen down.

With all the speed she attacked the Akuma and destroyed it at once. She checked whether there was another Akuma or not, then she hurried to get back to the doctor and see if Allen was alright. She loved him too but she was a little afraid of telling him.

She reached the doctor and immediatly asked him how Allen was doing. "He's stable ... but he's very weak. After some time, when his injuries are healed he'll be a lot better! I'll do my best, so please Miss Lenalee go to the other exorcists and help them!", the doctor replied. The green-haired nodded and ran away.

Miranda ran into the other direction. "Miranda? Where are you going?", Lenalee asked after she stopped. "Mr. Komui sent me here! He said I should go and get you and Allen to join the fight!", she replied. "No way! Allen can't fight! He's badly hurt, there's no way ...", Lenalee protested. "I'm sorry but your brother told me to erase Allen's time, so he'll be able to fight ... We really need his and your powers!", Miranda interupted the green-haired. Lenalee bit her lower lip, nodded and ran away.

As she reached the others the headquarters had turned into a battlefield, a lot was destroyed, many were hurt and the Akuma just kept coming. "Lenalee! Be careful!", Kanda shouted and destroyed an Akuma right behind her. "Kanda ... Why are there so many?", she asked. "I don't know but stop standing around and fight already!", he shouted charging at the next Akuma. Now Lenalee started fighting as well.

Minutes later Allen showed up. He did his best to destroy the Akuma and to protect everyone. After he fought for about five to ten minutes he had to return to Miranda to erase his time again. All the time Timcanpy followed Allen. The white-haired fought a lot and after some time Timcanpy stopped him. The little golem got the Akuma's attention and flew around, meanwhile Allen healed up and returned to kill the Akuma that was chasing after Timcanpy. These two were a good team.

From time to time Lenalee watched Allen retreat and hurry to get to Miranda. The fact that Miranda's innocence had just such a short effect on the white-haired made Lenalee worry. And everytime she watched Allen the Akuma noticed it and attacked her. The young exorcist protected her with his innocence, then he killed the Akuma that was chasing after Timcanpy.

"Damn ... I can't keep going like this for much longer ... I'm weakening Miranda and every time I fight I get hurt again ... When the fight is over all these wounds will return again ...", Allen thought. He attacked another Akuma and killed many with "Cross Grave".

Now the generals joined the fight. "Allen! Retreat right now!", Cross shouted. The white-haired nodded and ran to Miranda. "Miranda ... The generals joined the fight ... help them, please! I can't keep fighting ...", Allen said and smiled slightly. The brunette nodded and asked: "Is it okay for you when I stop my innocence right now?" The white-haired sat down and replied: "I'm alright! Just remember that as long as you're alive even the deepest wounds will heal again ... I'll be fine!" Again Allen smiled. Miranda nodded and stopped her innocence.

The young exorcist leaned against a wall, his injuries returned and his head sunk towards the ground. "Thank ... you ... for ... your help ...", Allen said quiet and fainted after that. Miranda brushed away the tears that started rolling down her face. The brunette woman got up and helped the others with her innocence as much as possible.

Lenalee noticed Allen leaning unconcious against the wall; she tried to protect him and kept an eye on him.

With the help of the generals the Akuma were destroyed much faster and soon there wasn't any Akuma left. Cross walked over to Allen. He saw all the injuries and he knew what had happened to Allen before all the generals had joined the fight. "Well ... he seems to be less of an idiot now ... He knows how to fight but he doesn't know when to retreat!", he thought and lifted Allen up. He carried him back to the hospital wing. Lenalee followed him; she remained silent. "He protected you, didn't he?", Cross asked. "Yes ... he did protect me with his life ... and activated his innocence, I don't even know how ... he wasn't even able to move ... I don't know where this power comes from ...", she replied a little sad and impressed at the same time. "It's his innocence! That's where his power comes from. The synchronisation rate must be pretty high ... else it wouldn't activate that easy ... By the way, I heard that the innocence saved his life?", Cross wanted to know. Lenalee nodded and answered: "That's right ... Allen told us. Tyki, the member of the Noah-family that you fought with in the ark ... he put some kind of butterfly into Allen's body that made a hole into his heart ... The innocence closed that hole and saved his life ... That's all I know about it ... and he also lost his left arm and restored it ... I don't know how that worked but the Asian branch knows." Cross nodded and replied: "I knew the form of his innocence wasn't correct and had to change!"

Just now they reached the hospital wing. Cross did what the doctor told him and laid Allen on a bed, then he walked away. In the hallway he lit a cigarette and looked through a window. Lenalee entered the room to see if the doctor needed her help but the doctor pushed her out of the room and locked it. "No one is allowed to enter the room until I'm finished treating his wounds!", he said right before he locked the door.

Two months later Allen's wounds were healed, he still wasn't allowed to fight but he was doing much better. Komui told him to go to Hebraska and let her check his innocence and the synchronisation rate. He did as he was told and went to visit Hebraska's place.

The huge exorcist checked on the white-haired's innocence. "Synchronisation rate ... 99% ... wait ... it's more than 100% ... It's 170% ... That's an extremly good rate", she said and put Allen down. "Am I ready to go on missions again?", the young exorcist asked enthusiastic. "Not yet ... You aren't strong enough already for any fights ... and you shouldn't activate your innocence ...", Hebraska said and told Allen after that to go to his room again.

He still wasn't allowed to walk around freely, only to see Hebraska every now and again when Komui told him to do so. The young exorcist was angry about that, how was he supposed to sit around and do nothing, when all the others where out there, fighting and risking their lives to keep the humans save.

Allen sat down on his bed as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He stared at the floor for a while. It had turned night already and Allen laid down on the bed, covering his eyes with his right arm. He let out a sigh and tried to sleep a bit. "How am I supposed to sit around when I promised to keep walking? ... I'm fine! I can fight already ... Why? Why won't they let me go?", he thought and fell asleep.

Early in the morning Lenalee wanted to check on Allen. She had been doing missions and didn't get to see him in a while. She knocked at the young exorcist's door and entered quietly. The white-haired was still asleep. He was probably having a nightmare. The way he turned and the fact that he was mumbling something in his sleep that sounded sad surely indicated that he really was having a nightmare. The only word Lenalee heard was a rather clearly spoken one: "Mana ..." Carefully the green-haired tried to wake her friend up but he didn't wake up, he kept sleeping and dreaming.

Lenalee noticed that Allen was having a high temperature. She told the golem that followed her to connect to her brother. The black golem did as it was told. "Oh, Lenalee ... you're back so why do you call me with your golem?", Komui asked. "I'm in Allen's room ... he's got a very high temperature and he doesn't wake up ... I'm worried ... would you please send someone for help or at least ask Hebraska about it? You told me she checked on Allen yesterday ...", she said. "Of course! I'll ask Hebraska and call you again before I'll sent help.", Komui replied and ended the call.

Minutes later he called her again: "Lenalee ... Don't worry. Allen's high temperature is caused by his stabilizing synchronization with his innocence ... His body focused on healing the wounds now it's focus is on synchronizing with the innocence again ... In a day or two he'll be fine, just let him sleep now. There's nothing we can do now." Lenalee replied: "I'll stay here ... I'm still worried ... His tempeature is rising ... I've got to do something!" She ended the call and walked out of the room to get a bowl with cold water and a cloth.

As she returned she carefully put the damp cloth on Allen's forehead to reduce his high temperature.

Every time the cloth dried up Lenalee put it into the water and back on Allen's forehead again. And what she was doing had had an effect; his high temperature was reducing. The green-haired sighed in relief. She walked out of the room to get two cups of water and then she returned. She sat down on chair in Allen's room.

The white-haired opened his eyes and looked at the girl. "Lenalee ... You are here ...?", he asked. "Allen! You're awake ... I was starting to get really worried. I wanted to say hello and then I noticed you had a really high temperature ... so I stayed and tried to reduce it and it worked.", she replied with a smile. "Thank you ...", Allen said and closed his eyes again. He still didn't seem to be in a good condition. "I brought a cup of water ... maybe you want to drink something?", Lenalee said. The white-haired replied: "No ... thank you anyways ... I just ... don't feel well right now ..." Lenalee watched Allen. He covered his eyes with his left arm and took a deep breath. The green-haired was really worried about her friend.

"My brother asked Hebraska about your high temperature and she told him that you'd be synchronizing with your innocence ...", Lenalee said. "She's right ... I am synchronizing with my innocence ... and you don't have to worry about me or something ... You can leave if you want to ... or sleep a bit ... I guess you've been here for hours now", Allen replied and kept lying on the bed without any movement. "I'll stay with you ... but I'll try to sleep a bit ... just tell me if you need something ...", Lenalee answered and closed her eyes. Only seconds after that she fell asleep.

Allen stayed awake, even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The white-haired concentrated on his innocence. Again his whole body was heating up, he didn't synchronize easily but he had to. The order needed every exorcist that was able to fight and Allen knew he had to finish his synchronizing fast; the Akuma didn't attack the order just for fun, maybe they were testing the exorcists or maybe their main goal was to kill Allen. The white-haired knew that the Earl had to kill him to have power over the ark himself and to be able to kill the exorcists. He lifted his left arm and stared at it. "I have to synchronize ... as fast as possible!", he thought.

Minutes after that he Allen's left eye noticed two Akuma not far away from them inside the headquarters. "Lenalee ... Wake up, Lenalee!", he said and got up. Immediatly his vision turned blurry and he had to sit down again. The green-haired woke up and asked: "Allen? What's wrong?" The white-haired buried his head in his hands and said: "There are two Akuma inside headquarters ... They're heading towards us ... I can't do anything right now ... I'm just so dizzy, I'm sorry ..." Lenalee sat down next to Allen, laid a hand onto his shoulder and replied: "Don't apologize for that ... You haven't fully synchronized with your innocence yet! Just tell me how close they are and I'll do the rest." The white haired said: "The Akuma are about five steps away from the door ..." Lenalee got up and activated her innocence. "They stopped ... it seems like someone is with them ...", Allen said and looked at the door.

The door opened and Komui entered the room stumbeling. "Brother ...", was the only thing Lenalee said. She caught her brother as he fell forward. The leader of headquarters was bleeding, a lot. The green-haired didn't move, she was just too shocked to do anything. Allen got up and stared at the Akuma, that entered the room just in that moment. "I have no other chance ... Even if it isn't fully synchronized and even if it's dangerous I just have to activate my innocence ... To protect Lenalee and Komui and to save the souls of these Akuma!", Allen thought and activated his innocence. Pain was flowing from his left arm to rest of his body. The white-haired concentrated on the Akuma and started to attack them.

"Lenalee ... You have to ... stop Allen ... He can't fight ... already ...", Komui said. The girl lifted her head and saw her friend fighting the Akuma. Carefully she helped her brother lean against a wall, then she attacked one Akuma and destroyed it. "Allen, stop! Deactivate your innocence!", she shouted. The young exorcist stopped moving and deactivated his innocence, but the pain didn't stop. He watched Lenalee fight for a moment, then he looked at Komui and started to rip his blanket to pieces to bandage his wounds.

"Komui! ... Stay awake, I'll get help! I ... I'll carry you to the hospital wing!", Allen said, after he finished bandaging Komui's wounds. He carried him on his back and tried to get as fast as possible to the hospital wing. "You're ... shivering ...", Komui murmured. "Stop to worry about me! I'm fine!", Allen said. He ran towards the hospital wing.

The young exorcist almost reached the hospital wing as Lenalee caught up. She was really worried about her brother but about Allen as well.

A rather young girl just left a room and stopped the white-haired. "I can help you! That's quicker!", she said. Allen was a little sceptical. "I know her! She has special healing power because of innocence!", Lenalee said. "That's right! I helped you before but you can't remember me, you've been unconcious. ... By the way, my name is Hikari.", she replied.

Hikari healed Komui within seconds. "I leaned a lot about the use of my innocence! I became stronger and my powers are now more effective!", she said with a smile. Lenalee smiled back as her brother moved and looked surprised at the girl. "Your innocence is very special ... that's pretty useful!", he said. Only now they noticed that Allen was gone. Immediatly Lenalee started searching for him.

The white-haired left the building and walked around. He wanted to be alone and think and he didn't want to go back to his room again, he just needed to walk around. Allen loved to be outside, he didm't leave the order for more than two month now. It was raining and the white-haired looked up to the sky. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I will keep moving, until the day I die!", he thought and smiled, his eyes still closed.

Now Lenalee searched outside for Allen. She found him soon after she ran through the gate. "There you are! I've been searching for you the whole time! I was worried about you!", she said. The white-haired looked at her and replied: "There's no need for you to worry about me ... I'm fine, really! I just needed to walk around a bit." He smiled at her. She was reliefed but still she was worried; only half an hour ago he could just barely stand and now he seemed to be fine.

"Hey! Allen, why are you outside of the order?! Didn't they tell you to stay inside?!", Lavi shouted from a window. Allen looked at him, smiled and shouted back: "I won't stay inside for ever! Anyways I feel a lot better now! There's no need to worry about me or something!" The red-haired waved and walked away from that window.

Lenalee hugged Allen all of a sudden. The white-haired was surprised. "Allen, I ... I love you, too ...", she said a little shy, looked at the ground and still hugged him tightly. The young exorcist wrapped his arms around her and mumbled: "I'm so glad you're always with me and always there when I need you ... I really love you!" Now she looked at his face. He smiled, a warm and loving smile. Allen kissed her. Lenalee was happy, she thought she never felt that happy before. Nothing could have ruined that moment, except one very special person.

"Lenalee! How can you do that to meeeeeeeeee?!", Komui screamed as he saw the two of them. And with that the moment was ruined. "Komurin the fifth, go ahead and get him!", he shouted. "Oh my ...", was everything Allen could say before the giant robot charged at him. "Another Komurin?! Are you serious?!", Lenalee asked and attacked the robot but this time it had no effect. "What?!", the green-haired asked. Allen fled and ran in circles to try not to get crushed by the robot. "Komurin the fifth has a stronger armor and will remain uneffected by any of your attacks!", Komui laughed. "If that thing kills Allen or even hurts him I'll never forgive you!", Lenalee said and stared angry at her brother.

Allen tried to destroy Komurin but it was no use, his attack didn't even do a scratch to the robot. At least his innocence would protect him against any attacks from the robot. "Brother, do something right now!", Lenalee shouted. "Komurin the fifth! Stop and retreat!", Komui shouted at the robot. Immediatly it stopped and walked back into the order. Allen stopped running and deactivated his innocence. "I'm sorry, Allen ... You should go and visit Hebraska again to check on you ...", Komui said rather fast and almost ran back into the building.

"Are you alright?", Lenalee asked. The white-haired nodded and replied: "I'm fine." The girl looked at him and said: "I guess you really should visit Hebraska anyways ..." Again the boy nodded and walked inside the building and waited for Lenalee to come with him. She followed him.

As they reached Hebraska's place, the huge exorcist said: "I know why you came here ... Komui told me already." She lifted Allen up as if he was just a small toy and checked on his innocence. "There's nothing wrong ... Synchronisation-rate increased to 185% ... Your innocence is alright, you are now allowed to go back on missions again.", Hebraska said and put Allen down again.

All of a sudden the white-haired noticed there was music playing, it was a faint sound of a piano. "A ... melody ...", he murmured. "What melody?! It's absolutly silent ...", Lenalee said a little worried. "You don't hear that sound?", Allen asked. The green-haired shook her head. "It's the ark then! I've got to hurry!", the young exocist said fast and started running towards the nearest gate to the ark.

Inside the ark Allen sat down at the piano. "Lenalee, I want you to leave the ark!", he said. "No! I won't go ... It seems to be not good at all that there's some kind of music that you're hearing ... I won't leave you alone!", she protested. "Lenalee, please leave the ark now!", Allen said again. The girl shook her head again. The white-haired created a new gate and transported Lenalee out of the ark and into the order. Everything she heared was Allen playing the piano and that he said: "All gates to the ark, close ..." With that the gate disappeared. Lenalee ran to the places other gates were supposed to be but they were gone. Even Bak from the Asian branch informed Komui that the gate to the ark was gone.

"What is he doing? Why did he close all the gates to the ark?! Lenalee, did he tell you something?", Komui asked. "Not really ... he was talking about a melody, then he pushed me out of the ark with a new gate and then he closed all of them ...", the girl answered. "That sounds strange ...", the leader of headquarters mumbled. "The ark is still above the Black Order, isn't it?!", Lenalee said fast. Komui checked that then he replied: "It is ... but it seems like it's going to move ..." Lenalee ran towards the door and said: "I'll go to him! I have to find out what's wrong!" After that she ran outside and jumped on the roof of the order and tried to get somehow into the ark. Komui was worried about his sister, a lot but he had faith in her to be safe on her own.

Somehow Lenalee made it into the ark. Timcanpy flew around her and suddenly the girl was pulled into a portal. She was scared and didn't know what was going on.

As Lenalee opened her eyes again she was in a small room; the sound of a piano filled it. The green-haired turned around. There was Allen, he played the piano like he was in trance; he didn't even notice Lenalee or Timcanpy sit down on his head, he just kept playing a rather dark and sad-sounding play. That play was different to what he played before, Lenalee had heared the first time Allen played the piano and this sounded just strange. "Allen? What's wrong, Allen?", the green-haired asked carefully. He looked at her, then back at the piano and asked: "Why are you here?" He didn't even stop playing for a second when he looked at her. "What's wrong? Why did you come here and why don't you stop playing?", she asked. "It's the Millennium Earl ... His ark still works and he tries to create gates inside the order ... he creates more Akuma even inside the Order ... I'm protecting you all with that ... with playing that piano, that controls the ark.", Allen explained still focused on the piano. "It's like my hands move on their own ...", he added.

Suddenly Allen stopped playing. "Why did you stop?", Lenalee asked. "The Earl stopped ... There's no reason to keep playing ... Anyways I still want you to leave the ark!", the white-haired answered. "I'm not going anywhere! Why did you closed all the gates?!", she replied. "The Millenium Earl will send more Akuma to the Order and therefore he wanted to use the ark ... When I stay here and control the ark, the Akuma won't be able to leave the ark through any gates, you all will be safe and I can destroy the Akuma ... before anyone is harmed ... That's why I want you to leave! I'll go somewhere else with the ark so it isn't even near any of the headquarters ... in case I can't stop the Akuma that is ...", Allen said and didn't look at Lenalee. "I won't let you stay and fight here alone ... No matter what you say,there's nothing that would make leave!", she said.

"They're coming ...", the young exorcist mumbled. "The Akuma?", Lenalee asked and looked around. "Yes ... they are inside the ark ... but they can't get inside this room!", he answered. Allen looked at his golem and said: "You know what to do, Timcanpy ..." The golem nodded and opened some kind of little portal. "I'll go! You'll stay here.", the white-haired said. She grabbed his arm and replied: "There's no way I'll let you go alone! I'm coming with you!" He sighed and nodded. Timcanpy took both of them to the main part of the ark, where all the Akuma were.

Something white covered Lenalee,she knew it was the coat from Allen's innocence. The two exorcists had to fight immediatly; there were so many Akuma with a high level.

It was a long fight and even everyone inside headquarters knew that Allen and Lenalee fought a whole army of Akuma. Komui managed to get a single golem into the ark that was now able to show him what was happening: Lenalee fought some Akuma as suddenly Allen pulled her to him with his clown belt and protected her and himself with the coat. The two were in danger but no one was able to get into the ark or even close to it.

"Allen! Didn't I tell you to never stop walking?! Keep going!", a voice said that only Allen could hear as he was close to giving up. He fought even harder. During the fight he noticed that he now heared another voice. That other voice was clearly Komui's who almost shouted: "Hey! Who are you? And why are you wearing my headset?!" After that the connection was lost. That voice he heared before Komui's must have been the one's who stole Komui's headset. But the other man's voice sounded so much like someone really close to Allen.

As the fight was over, the white-haired created a new gate to headquarters. He had told Lenalee about what he heared and so both of them searched together for Komui. They soon found him in his office. "Brother! There was a man who stole your headset ...? He talked to Allen. We need to know where he is!", Lenalee said. "Well ... He's in Allen's room because it was the only room that was free for the moment ... The man's locked inside until we know who he is! I don't want any of you to go to that man!", Komui replied. "I'll go there! I have to see that man!", Allen protested. "Why so you want to see him so desperately?", Lenalee's brother asked. "I know his voice ... It sounds very familiar to me and I just want to be sure whether I know him or not!", the white-haired said and wanted to leave the office. "Alright then ... Lenalee would you go with him, please?", Komui asked. She nodded and followed Allen to his room.

The young exorcist took deep breath as they stood in front of his room. The white-haired opened the door. "Can I finally leave this room or ... oh, it's you Allen!", the man said. The boy froze in his movement and didn't say anything; his eyes widened. After a few seconds he murmured: "This ... This can't be ..." The man laughed and replied: "Oh but it is true! I am here for real!" Lenalee didn't understand the situation at all until that very moment: Allen ran inside his room and hugged that man. "Mana! ... But how come you are alive and here?", the white-haired asked; he was so happy he cried. Lenalee entered the room as well.

A girl stepped inside the room and asked: "Are you happy?" Allen looked at her. "I brought him back! I heared you talking about him and as my innocence is able to bring people back to life ... Well I guess you can imagine the rest! I'm new here by the way ... I'm Kibou if you want to you can call me Ki!", she said. Allen thanked her. "You were very lucky! My innocence can only revive special people, that aren't evil and that want to come back to do at least one good thing ... easily just people that didn't do any evil and that don't plan on doing evil. If they plan something bad they will die at once and cannot be revived again by me, so be careful!", Ki said and walked away again. Lenalee decided to leave as well.

"Lenalee, wait!", Allen said as she stood in front of the door. The girl waited and turned around. "I'm sorry to say that but please stay here and take care of everyone!", the white-haired said and rushed out of the room. Lenalee hesitated for a moment until she realized that Allen must've been running to the gate to the ark again. She ran after him and shouted: "Allen, stop! Don't ..." Just in that moment the gate closed right in front of her. "Damn it!", she murmured. She ran ourside the order and looked up; the ark wasn't there anymore. "Allen, you idiot ...", she thought as tears filled her eyes. Lenalee tried to find the ark but it was no use.

She went back inside the order and asked her brother whether the golem inside the ark still worked. It did and it showed Allen fighting against countless Akuma. Lenalee saw the reason so many Akuma were inside the ark: there was a special door; Road's door through which the Akuma came. "That's strange ... I thought we killed Road ... why is there her door, the only reason is that she's still alive!", the green-haired murmured. "Then it's possible that more Noah will enter the ark!", Komui said girl knew she had to get back on the ark again somehow, but first she needed to know where it was.

"Where is the ark? Can you find that out?", Lenalee asked. "Her brother replied: "Of course I can! The golem is sending data all the time including it's position!" A golem flew right next to him as he added: "Follow this golem! He will lead you to the ark but please don't go alone!" The girl nodded and left the room with the golem.

She searched for Lavi and Bookmam and asked them to come with her. Mana wanted to come with her as well. Although she told him to stay, he didn't and just followed her until she was okay with that.

Two whole days later Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman and Mana finally reached the ark and entered it. The four were, after they entered, transported to the "control-room" of the ark with a portal by Timcanpy.

Allen was sleeping on the sofa in the room, he didn't wake up but kept sleeping peacefully. He had many injuries but they weren't that deep.

"Is he just controling the ark, fighting and sleeping all the time? Doesn't he stop for a while and drink or eat?", Lavi asked. "I don't know ... the golem just watched him fight but he never left the ark since almost three days ... I don't believe there something to eat here ... or that he drank something in a while ...", she whispered in response. Lavi nodded. Bookman stared at Allen and said: "He neither drank nor ate anything for days now ... it's more than just two days ... Maybe three or four already ..." He knew that the use of his innocence all the time had no good effect on Allen especially when he didn't eat or drink; as he was a parasite-type he needed a lot more energy for the use of innocence, that's why he always ate that much. Allen's innocence consumed his life everytime he activated it. "I brought more food and water ... just in case we needed it ... He can have it if he want to ... I mean when he wakes up ...", Lavi said.

Allen's eyes flung open and he got up mumbling the word: "Akuma ..." Then he realized that Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman and Mana were there. "How did you all ...?", he asked confused. "We searched for you to help you!", Lenalee replied. The white-haired activated his innocence; he seemed pretty weak and really tired until he activated his innocence. "Timcanpy ... You know what to do ...!", he said. The golem opened the portal again and Allen ran through it to fight the Akuma that just entered the ark. The other four followed him. Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman helped Allen to fight. Mana couldn't do anything but hide and watch the orther fight.

"Oh, look it's a human! Well that's too easy ... Let's kill the human first!", a level 3 Akuma said loud. Allen's eyes widened as he saw three Akuma standing around Mana. The white-haired ran towards the man. "Mana!", he shouted. The Akuma noticed that and laughed. "Hey, exorcist! Wanna die too?", one of the demons laughed as another was getting ready kill Mana in front of Allen. The boy wasn't fast enough to get to his adopted father in time, anyways he tried.

An Akuma with a spear-like arm was just about to stab Mana. Suddenly there was a lot dust between the three Akuma. "Nooo!", someone screamed; it came from the black golem. Allen didn't quite understand what had happened.

As Allen finally reached the spot the dust was already fading; he stopped running in an instant.

The Akuma fled as Lavi and Bookman stopped behind the white-haired. "No ...", the young exorcist murmured in shock. The Akuma didn't hit Mana but Lenalee instead; she jumped in front of Mana just before he was hit.

Allen ran to Lenalee. She still stood in front of the man, but she was shaking and almost fell to the ground. The white-haired caught her just before she hit the ground. "Lenalee!", Allen said as tears filled his eyes. The green-haired was badly hurt. "I made it ... right? ... I protected ... Mana ... right?", she asked weak. The young exorcist nodded. "Why did you save me?", Mana asked. "I ... couldn't let you ... die ... You're my ... friend as well ... And I did that ... for Allen ... he missed you ... I don't want ... anyone to be ... sad ... or die ...", she replied weakly.

"I'll take us all home now!", Allen said and lifted Lenalee up. He carried her a few steps towards Timcanpy and walked trough the portal to the "control-room". The other three followed the white-haired. The young exorcist carefully laid her down on the sofa and sat in front of the piano. He started to play the 14th melody and transported the ark back to the Order. He wanted to heal Lenalee but it didn't work.

The white-haired opened a gate from that room inside the ark to headquarters. He walked over to Lenalee again and lifted her carefully up. She couldn't move on her own anymore and just barely stay awake. Her head leaned against Allen's chest; she heard his pulse rise as he started running in search for any doctor. He tried to run as fast as he could but careful enough for Lenalee to be comfortable and safe in his arms. Allen activated his innocence and wrapped the clown belt around the green-haired's wound to stop the bleeding until he finally reached a doctor. "You need to help her!", the white-haired said and almost cried. The girl laid her hand on Allen's cheek and whispered: "Thank you ..."

The doctor took care of her and the young exorcist had to wait in front of the locked room until he was allowed to enter.

He waited a very long time and suddenly Komui walked to him. "Go away! Leave the Order and stay away from the ark! Only because of you Lenalee is injured! Give me your coat and go!", The girl's brother said loud and angry. Allen gave him the coat and walked away. "The golem stays here! You're not an exorcist anymore!", the leader of headquarters shouted.

The white-haired left the building and stared at the ground. "She's hurt ... just because of me ...", he thought. He looked at the Order murmered "I'm sorry ..." and then walked away.

First Allen walked to the nearest city to find a place to sleep. He still hadn't drank or eaten something, but he wasn't hungry at all. Unfortunately there was no single room free in any inn and as he wasn't a exorcist anymore he didn't have any advantage. He bought a cheap sleeping bag, walked into the forest and searched for a rather safe place to sleep at. "At least I know how to get some money when I need it ...", he thought and fell asleep. He didn't sleep well at all; every noise woke him up. Everytime Allen fell asleep he had a nightmare; he didn't know how Lenalee was doing and he never would know, he thought. He dreamt she died and he blamed himself for that.

As the sunlight woke him, he sat up and yawned. He kept sitting there until he got hungry. He packed his things and walked deeper into the forest. The white-haired didn't have enough money to buy anything to eat in the city, so he searched for a small village or anything that was eatable. He found some apples that he ate, then he wandered throught the forest again.

In the evening he looked towards where the Order was and thought: "I hope they're all okay ... I'm the only one he can control the ark and there are still the open gates ... I just wish to know how Lenalee is ... ... but I can't go back ... I probably won't see them ... and Komui ... he'll hate me forever ..." Tears filled his eyes; if something happened to them, Allen would blame himself, but he saw no way to go back. He thought Komui really hated him for what he did, for not protecting Lenalee, for bringing them all into great danger.


End file.
